An integrated circuit (IC) package assembly may include one or more dies coupled with a package substrate using interconnect structures such as, for example, bond pads or solderable materials. Contamination of the interconnect structures may lead to failure of the IC package assembly. For example, an underfill material bleed or other contaminant in the assembly process can come into contact with the interconnect structures and adversely affect the reliability or electrical performance of solder joints or other connections formed by the interconnect structures. Additionally, interconnect structures may be susceptible to oxidation, which may have similar adverse effects to electrical performance or joint reliability.
Currently, underfill materials may be deposited between a die and a package substrate to encapsulate interconnect structures between the die and the package substrate. Keeping the underfill material within a designated area on the package substrate called “Keep Out Zone” has become more challenging as dies and package substrates scale to smaller sizes.